Fox Eater
by Thalen de Valdor
Summary: Naruto has been killed by his sensei and get a new start on life in another world with someone he doesn't even know but when you meet in limbo then meet some one powerful sense kind of goes out the window. Naruto/? and OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**So this randomly came to me while i was walking my dogs and i decided to type it up and post it see how it does...well tell me what you think and check out my other stories if you want. Please Review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"GAAHH!" A boy yelled as he was thrown across a street before he flipped in midair and landed on his feet sliding back a little. "Bro are you ok." Another boy said as he landed next to him. "Just peachy Naruto now come on let's take this bastard down." The other boy said before he readied his sword. "You ready Kyra." He asked his sword with a smirk.

"**I'm right there with you partner." **Kyra said with a smirk of her own. "Alright then let's do it!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!/**SOUL RESONANCE!" **They both yelled before Kyra's Long-Sword form turned into a Zweihänder with fire coming off the blade. "FLAMBERGE!/**FLAMBERGE!" **They yelled before charging at the giant behemoth in front of them. "Wait Kaz hold on!" Naruto yelled to him but it was too late his brother in all but blood already ran off. **"Well….he's dead." **Naruto's Trench knife said. "Kurama shut the hell up."

"**Whatever you say Naruto." **Kurama said while Naruto just sighed before running towards the behemoth. "Might as well enjoy this…what do you say….first stage good enough for this."

"**I say just destroy the fucking thing but we haven't been on missions for a while so yea first stage sounds good." **Kurama answered Naruto before Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them they weren't his usual Blue color they were an orange color and he started to glow orange and little flames came off his body. "SEALED HATRED MODE!/**SEALED HATRED MODE!" **They yelled before Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange and the two brothers fought the behemoth in perfect sync.

* * *

But your probably wondering what is going on who is Kaz and Kyra, why is Kurama a Trench Knife and not sealed inside of Naruto well to answer your questions we need to go back…back to when Naruto still lived in the Elemental Nations and just after the 4th Great Shinobi War.

"GET HIM!" "QUICK DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" "STOP THE DEMON!" This is just some of the things that Naruto Uzumaki heard as he hide from the Shinobi in his village. 'The hell is going on why is everyone after us?' Naruto thought as he moved from one hiding spot to the next trying to get out of his village. **"Kit I'm just as confused as you first Sasuke FINALLY sees the errors of his ways then Kakashi kills him right in front of us…something is up and I don't like it." **Kurama said from inside Naruto for you see he can leave anytime he wants but when he tried to it felt like he was missing a piece of himself so they decided to just stay together.

'Yea I know and I'm completely useless with only one arm and using your power will kill me faster.' He thought back as he made it to the bushes next to the gate waiting for a perfect moment to leave the village. After waiting and not seeing or sensing anyone Naruto moved as fast as he could out the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village planning on getting to the Wave country and getting a ship far away from here. But just as he thought he was safe a kunai landing next to him with a paper bomb attach to it.

"SHIT!" He yells before jumping away from the bomb but it never exploded instead he saw a poof and a dozen kunai came shooting out of the paper each with a paper bomb on it. "Since when could they do that?!" He yelled as he tried to dodge them but one exploded next to him blinding his vision temporarily but that was all the Shinobi needed to get the upper hand before Naruto felt someone kick him in the chest sending him flying back before someone punched him into the ground. His vision was blurry and he could barely see anything.

"Wondering why you feel so weak…well each of those kunai was dipped in morphine and those explosive had paralyzing effect added to them so good luck getting back up…demon." The man said and Naruto knew exactly who it was. "Kakashi-Sensei…why…" Naruto asked but then Kakashi just laughed before readying a Raikari. "Because 'Naruto'…i hate you…it's because of you that Minato-Sensei is dead you and your whore of a mother now…go to hell…YOU DEMON!" He yelled at the end before plunging the Raikari into Naruto's chest and Naruto's eyes bulge from the stab but then his eyes went wider because in his late few moments of life he saw none other than Madara Uchiha standing right behind Kakashi with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated and smiling and his voice was the last sound he herd.

"Pleasant dreams…Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw nothing, and no matter which way he looked it was the same so he tried to talk to life long partner Kurama. "Hey fuzz ball you there." He received no response from his partner.

After a little while of not doing anything he decided to see if there was something in this place of nothingness. So he started to walk forward but he had no clue if he was actually moving or walking in place, either way he felt like an idiot until he finally he saw something falling from above him after a minute he realized it was a person. He ran towards the falling person to try and catch him but when he came close the person flipped and landed on his feet. "What the? Where am i?" The new person asked turning around trying to find something until he saw Naruto.

"Who are you?" he asked ready for a fight if need be. "Whoa don't worry I'm friend I'm friend." Naruto said waving his hands around before pointing a thumb to himself. "And the name is Naruto Uzumaki what about you." He asked before the new boy grinned. "Well Naruto my name is Kazuma Ishimaru but call me Kaz." Kaz said before looking around. "So…any clue as to where we are?" He asked the blonde. "Nope not a clue I just woke up here…but I think we're dead." He said after he remembered Kakashi killing him. "Well…I got shot through the heart so that would explain it…but why are we here shouldn't we go to heaven or hell or whatever it's called." Kaz said a little annoyed at the fact this could be where you go when you die.

"**Actually this is limbo a line between life and death, dream and reality, light and dark, and all that other mambo jumbo." **A feminine voice said casually from behind them and they both quickly spun around and got ready for a fight before they saw a girl that was no older than 10 and had long white hair and red eyes and pale skin, she was also wearing a white kimono with black lines on it.

"Ok I give who the heck are you." Kaz asked not letting down his guard. Naruto just looked at her before he noticed two people walking behind her one was a man with red hair, red eyes and tan skin, he also had fang and wore a blood red kimono and he smirked to Naruto. "It's been awhile Kit." He said and Naruto's eye's bulged out of his head. "Kurama!" He yelled in shock at his oldest friend.

The girl just giggled at Naruto's antics before she turned to Kazuma to answer his question. **"To Naruto's people I am known as Kami but to your people I am known as Cosmos."** After she said that Kazuma was just dumbfounded wondering why a powerful goddess wants to talk to them. Then he also looks behind her and sees a girl walking from behind her. She looked about 16 with white hair in a braid over her left shoulder, icy blue eyes, pale skin like snow, but she wore black shorts and a blue tank-top. "Hiya pup." She says with a smile. "Kyra!?" Kaz said now he looked just like Naruto did. And the goddess couldn't help but laugh at the two.

**"Well I'm glad I picked two with a sense of humor."** She said still laughing at the two but they herd her and went from looking at their partners to looking at her. "What do you mean 'picked us'?" Kaz asked the goddess hating being used for something he had no say in. **"Well me and my brother Chaos or the Shinigami have a little thing we can do, we can find any two warriors who have died and revive them in a different world." **She said but then Naruto asked her a question. "What do you mean 'revive' and what's the catch." He asked because something like that always has a catch. **"Well…the catch is you wouldn't be revived you would be reborn and you can only keep one ability of your choice, but the upside is you get another chance at life so what do you say." **She asked after clapping her hands together waiting for their answer.

"What about Kyra and, Kurama?" Kaz asked her but looking to Naruto and Kurama to make sure he said his name right after they nodded he went back to looking at the goddess. **"Well they are a part of you so of course they can go with you silly." **She said and they were all taken back by how childish she started to sound. But then the two boy's looked to each other and smirked before turning to the goddess. "Aright then." Kazuma started. "We accept." Naruto finished.

**"Oh goodie now I am going to give you a choice and I want you to think about how you want to look and what ability you want to keep." **She said in a serious tone at the end. **"Once you're reborn you won't be able to change anything, and here I'm going to make it easier for you Kyra and Kurama will be siblings and you two will be friends from birth." **She said switching back to her happy self. "Um…not that I want to question you or anything but why." Kazuma asked confused as to why she is going out of her way to do this.

**"Oh that's easy I like you guys." **She said with a smile before pointing to Naruto. **"I like you because you never give up or give in and you're always there for your friends." **She says before switching to Kazuma. **"and you because your loyal and stubborn when it comes to saving lives."** She finished with a smile. 'those almost sound similar.' Everyone thought with a deadpan look. **"Anyways." **She says clapping her hand again. **"You all ready to be reborn and don't worry you'll wake up at the age of 5, how's that sound." **She said to them. "Works for me Id personally not want to know exactly how it looks to be born again." Kaz said with a shudder. "Yea you and I both hope I never do that." Naruto said but no one saw the look on the goddess's face when she hid a book in her clothes. "Well then see you guys later then." Kaz said with a laugh before everyone started to laugh for no reason. **"Well good luck everyone and have fun." **The goddess said before a bright light surrounded everyone and they disappeared. **"And good luck hopefully you four can beat the one's my brother picked."** Kami said before she too disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone and im kind of shocked i didn't expect this many people to follow and favorite this quickly but thanks. Anyways someone asked if Naruto was a turned into a girl am going to say no he was not turned into a girl i just forgot to add the "to" to the end of "Naruto" so my bad also just in case the first chapter confused you the beging was Naruto and Kurama (Yes he is human) along with my OC's in the Soul Eater world then it's a flashback. Now this chapter is my attempt at doing fights so please tell me how i did thank you. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Fight for Nothing

When Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he saw was white and that left him puzzled so he looked around and found Kaz, Kurama, and Kyra staring down the divine being in front of them as she squirmed under their stare.

"So can someone tell me what happened?" Naruto asked and letting them know he was up.

"Apparently the world we were supposed to be revived in are…occupied." Kazuma answered not letting the goddess out of his site. "What do you mean 'occupied'?" Naruto questioned as he joined the group but decided not to stare so intensely at the goddess.

"**Hehe…..well you see we divine beings can only revive a certain amount of people per world and the two I had planned are already occupied."** Kami said with a sheepish chuckle. **"So while I go work on finding a world for you guys why don't you keep yourselves busy." **She said before snapping her fingers and a console appears. **"You can make this place look like anything you want, so have fun." **She says before disappearing and leaving the four alone.

"Aright then….what do you guys want to do." Kazuma said after the goddess disappeared, but then Kyra spoke up. "Ok anyone else notice how none of us are freaking out that we are dead?" After she asked that both Kazuma and Naruto looked at each other and stood silent for a moment before their eyes went wide. "Fuck we are dead!" Kazuma yelled out before running in a circle. "I can't believe it!" Naruto then yelled then proceeded to follow Kazuma.

"You just had to say something didn't you." Kurama said to Kyra with a sweatdrop at the two's antics. "Yea I should have just kept my mouth shut sorry about that." Kyra said also with a sweatdrop and it was like this for about five minutes until the two calmed down and decided to just sit down and talk.

"So back to before that what should we do?" Kazuma questioned as Kyra and Kurama joined them. "Well we could talk about our lives or find something else to do while we wait." Naruto suggested to them and Kazuma liked the sound of that but the question was who would start. "I'm ok with that but who should go first or how should we decided who goes first?" Kazuma said while he was thinking.

"Have a battle and loser has to talk first." Kurama suggested to them and the two teens looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. "I'm down with that." Kazuma said standing up.

"Yea same here." Naruto said and stood up after him. "Well then boy's I'll put in a random location and me and Kurama can watch." Kyra said before walking over to the console and presses random buttons and they end up in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kazuma was shocked at how the place changed and looked around the strange village. "Where are we?" He questioned before turning around and seeing the Hokage Monument. "And who are those people and why does the fourth one look like you?" He said before looking to Naruto and he sees him looking around like he lived here. "Um…Naruto you ok?"

"This is my home." Was all he said as he looked around the familiar streets and buildings before he answered Kazuma's question. "That is the Hokage Monument where all the greatest Hokage's are put." He said before jumping up to the roof of a building which surprisingly didn't shock Kazuma as he climbed up the same building and sat next to Naruto waiting for him to talk.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke. "The first one is the face of Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage or the First Fire Shadow, he was the one who founded this village and passed on the belief of the 'Will of Fire' of the village." Naruto said as he continued to look at the monuments.

Kyra and Kurama where just standing in the background listening to the conversation. "What's the 'Will of Fire'?" Kazuma asked Naruto out of curiosity. "It's the belief that give's this village it's strength, it's the will to fight to protect your home, your family, your friends, it's the will to that keeps you going till the very end no matter how hopeless it seems." Naruto said to him and Kazuma just looks at the faces on the mountain before getting up and looking at the village.

They say like that for a few more minutes before Naruto turned to Kazuma. "So you ready to fight." He said with a smirk and resolve in his eyes. "I thought you never ask but I think we should change into better gear then what he have right now." Kazuma said before jumping down from the building.

"Yea good idea." Naruto said before jumping down after him. "Half an hour to find what you need then we meet back here deal."

"Deal." After Kazuma said that they shook and ran off to the different stores to find equipment.

Half an hour later they meet back in the center on the village with Naruto wearing his orange and black jump suit but now he has a Jōnin vest on with his red sage cloak with black flame trim on the bottom, his headband secured on his forehead and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Kazuma on the other hand wore black slakes with blue light weight armored boots, a purple sash around his waist, and a blue vest armor, and bandages wrapped around his arms from his hands to his elbows, and he had a katana strapped to his side.

After they did all that Kyra went and switch the console off so that way they wouldn't destroy the village even though it wasn't real. Kurama just nodded his head and Thanks and they went back to watching the two boy's.

"So you ready Naruto?" Kazuma asks getting into a basic martial arts stance. "Yea 3…"

"..2.."

"..1.."

"GO!" They both yelled before the charge at each other and Kauzuma goes to throw a punch at Naruto but he ducks at the last second and rams his elbow into his stomach making Kazuma bend over and hold his stomach from the impact and Naruto jumped back and readied himself for another attack. "Ok I should have seen that coming." Kazuma said before drawing his sword and holding it with his right hand so his left is free. "Ok now let's do this." He said before putting the sword back in its sheath and waiting a moment. As he does this Naruto is confused. "The Hell are you do-" "IDIOT HE'S CHARGING UP ATTACK NOW!" Kurama yelled to the blonde idiot that was his friend (though he will never admit it out loud to others). "OH Crap!" He said before putting his fingers in a cross shape and saying. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And a Second Naruto appeared and he then held out his hand while the clone looked like it was trying to make something spin in his hand until a blue sphere appeared in his hands and he then shot forward. "Rasengan!" He yelled as he charge straight for Kazuma but then Kazuma drew his sword at the last minute and blocked the Rasengan and it was a stale mate until he pushed Naruto back. "The Hell was that?" Kazuma asked in surprise after Naruto was sent back.

"It's called Jutsu what you never heard of it." Naruto said to him who just palmed his face. "Im fighting a god damn Ninja fuck which mean I have to use everything I know to win." He said before dropping the sword. "And as much as I like using the sword it would just limit me since I still need more training." He said before getting in his Martial Art's stance. "Now let's try this again Naruto." He said before a smirk appeared on his face. "HASTE!" He yelled before dashing at Naruto faster than before and before Naruto knew it a fist hit him in the face sending him flying backwards.

As Naruto goes to get up he looks at Kazuma with determination. "Alright no more talking just fight." He said before pumping Chakra into his muscles to give him a speed boost he then dashed at Kazuma and went to punch him but he dodged and kicked Naruto into the air but just as the kick connected Naruto went poof and he realized it was a clone before he was hit from behind and sent forward.

He skidded across the ground lifted up his left arm and yelled "FIRA!" And a giant fire ball came out of his hand and shot for Naruto who jumped out of the way but not without getting burned a little in the process. Kazuma then got up and faced Naruto and lifted his right hand up. "THUNDERA!" He yelled and a bolt of lightning came shooting out of his hand to wards Naruto who dropped to the floor quickly to dodge it before jumping up and throwing shuriken's at him but he got out of the way by jumping to the right of them letting them pass him completely.

"Ok let's try thi-WHAT THE!" He starts to say but then jumps out of the way of the giant shuriken that was thrown at him. He then looks back to Naruto and wonders where the hell was that thing hiding. "OK HASTE!" He yelled before speeding toward Naruto and the two fought for the next half an hour.

"FIRAGA!" Kazuma yelled at a giant stream of fire came out of his hand but Naruto jumped into the air and over it with a clone next to him with a Rasengan in between them. "GIANT RASENGAN!" They yelled pushing it forward to hit Kazuma but he quickly raised his hands "SHELL!" He yelled and a scale like barrier formed in front of him and the Giant Rasengan clashed against it with boy teens not giving in until the barrier and the Rasengan canceled each other out and both were sent flying back.

"KURAMA LET'S DO IT!" Naruto yelled and Kurama landed next to him. "Full cloak." And all Naruto did was hold out a fist and smirk. "Hm…fine let's end this with one attack." Kurama said before fist bumping Naruto and was absorbed into him, then Naruto started to glow orange and gained 6 black orbs around him but then he jumped into the air and a giant fox cloak with nine tail surrounded him. "Ok let's do this Kurama." Naruto said before holding out both his hand and starts to gather the chakra he needs.

Kazuma was just standing there shocked at what he was seeing and the power that was radiating from him before he snapped out of it and put both his hand in front of him, one right behind the other and started to charge his own attack with everything he could gather.

"Let's end this fight right now Kazuma." Naruto said as he had a large ball of concentrated chakra in front of him. "Couldn't agree more Naruto." Kazuma said as he had a large sphere in front of him what was made of pure energy.

"Bijūdama!/Ultima!" They both yell and launch their attack at each other and when the two attacks collided it was a stale mate for a little while until the Bijūdama slow started to push the Ultima spell back until another ball of energy was sent flying towards the Ultima and combined with it making it the same size as the Bijūdama and keeping it from moving.

When Kazuma looked where it came from he saw Kyra with her hand out stretched and she looked at him and smirked. "Hey if they can team up then so can we." Was all she said before they looked back but noticed Naruto was gone they looked around and saw nothing until Kazuma looked up and saw Naruto with a giant sphere in his hands but it had four blades spinning around it. "WIND STYLE: MASSIVE RASENSHURIKEN!" He yelled before throwing it straight down towards Kazuma. "SHELLGA!/SHELLGA!" Both Kazuma and Kyra yell and a dense dome covers them both and blocks the attack but the force of it starts to crack the barrier and then the barrier broke and the attack expanded and made a large dome of energy and had Kyra not deviated the console there would be no village left.

After the Jutsu ended Kyra noticed she wasn't badly hurt but when she turned around she saw Kazuma over her his clothes completely destroyed except for his slacks which were now ripped shorts and his sash. He looked up to Naruto who was panting slightly from using the attack and pointed up Naruto looked up just in time to see a meteor crash into him. Kurama just stared in disbelief at how stupid and cheap that was. "Looks like I win." Kazuma said before falling to the floor out cold.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Kyra said with a blank look before signing. "Come on fox man let's get your partner out of there." She said before getting up and going to the meteor. "Yea…great."

* * *

**Well that's the chapter the next one if you have already read the Naruto Manga then you can skip because it just Naruto talking about his life i don't know if i should do both life stories next chapter or keep them as two separate chapters. Anyways and if you guy's want to guess which world my OC's are from then go ahead have fun. Anyways see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the third chapter sorry for taking so long but I honestly had a hard time writing just because I didn't know how to go about writing this so in the end I just decided to wing it and hope for the best so tell me if it sucked or if it was ok and be honest don't sugar coat it.**

Chapter 3: Bond in Nothing

Both boys just sat there staring at each other as they sat on the ground. "So can you tell me how you won through that B.S. and also how could you do that in the first place." Naruto asked with a glare at the smirking Kazuma. "It's a very high level spell so why not…normally it's used as a last resort because it take a lot of energy to use it." He said which didn't infuriate Naruto but at the same time didn't cure he curiosity but then he sighed as he knew what happens now. "Guess that means I got to talk first huh."

"Yep so get talking fox boy we only got eternity." Kazuma said with a chuckle at the last part which got Naruto to chuckle as well. "Alright fine but it's a pretty long story and for it to make sense I have to start from the beginning of Chakra." Naruto said and Kazuma just shrugged. "I have nowhere to be so you say your history and I'll say mine when I have to talk."

"Alright you have a deal." Naruto said before making himself comfortable. "It all started with a woman named Kaguya."

And Naruto went off into his tale of how Chakra was born, the curse of the two brothers, one of love the other of hate, the sealing of the Jubbii, the making of the nine-tailed beasts, the era of the clan wars, the founding of the villages, Madara's and Hashirama's fated battle, and how that all lead up to the day he was born. "…and as a way to protect the village my father the Forth Hokage sealed half of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, into me and the other half in himself." Naruto said as he finished telling the beginning and after talking for what seemed like hours Naruto was done with the beginning. "So any questions before I continue?" Naruto asked just so Kazuma and Kyra weren't going to be lost with the rest of the story.

"Yea I do actually." Kazuma said. "The hell is Catra?" He asked before Kurama busted out laughing and Naruto hung his head in shame. "What I say." Kazuma asked after seeing their reactions.

"That is what this dumb ass used to call Chakra when he first became a ninja." Kurama answered still laughing. "Hey shut up I thought we were over that already!" Naruto yelled at his friend before turning to Kazuma. "Anyways 'Chakra' which is what it's called is the combination of Spiritual Energy and Physical energy which mixes together and gives us ninja's the ability to use Jutsu's like the ones you saw me use in our fight." Naruto answered Kazuma. "Now can I continue my story?"

"Yea I'm good and you may." Kazuma answered.

"Alright then, well now a few years have passed since then and I gained a reputation of being a prankster and a dead last." Naruto said as he continued his story, he spoke about how he failed the graduation exams 3 times before he passed his 4th time and he was put on a team with the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, he went on about his first official mission that went from a C-rank to A-rank and how they got through it, and how he came to create his ninja way, he talked about the Chunin exams and the invasion that lend to him fighting the container of the One-tailed beast shikaku, and one of his best friends…and almost brother, Gara of the Desert. After that Naruto explained all the events that led up to his first fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, and how he was unable to bring him home and how he went on a two year training trip with Jiraya or Pervy-Sage as he likes to call him.

"Alright anymore questions." Naruto asked making sure they were following. "Not a question but…I CALL BULLSHIT!" He yelled and Naruto got annoyed. "FOR WHAT!" He yelled back. "There is no way a guy could ever look as cute as a girl!" He yelled as he pointed to a picture of Haku that appeared next to him.

Meanwhile in another universe

"Ahchoo!" A boy sneezed as he was getting ready for a something. "Hideyoshi hurry up will you! The summoner test war is about to begin and Akihisa can't find his pan-HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANGE TO LOSE YOUR PANTS!" Another boy yelled as Hideyoshi sighed before going to see what his friends needed.

Back in Naruto's universe

"Well guess what pal there are so get over it." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "Anything else you want to know." He asked. "Yea…no carry on." Kazuma said with a wave of his hand. "Right…asshole." Naruto said muttering the last part before continuing his story from when he got back after the two year training trip. He told him everything that happened over the years from the Kazekage rescue to Pein's invasion and ended it with the final battle between him and Sasuke with them losing an arm. "And that should have been the end of it right but it wasn't." Naruto said shaking his head. "Right after that fight our sensei killed Sasuke right in front of me and Sakura before knocking me out and taking me back to the village." Naruto said and Kazuma's eyes widen.

"Wait your own sensei killed his student." He said shocked by that.

"Yea and that wasn't the worse part," Naruto said. "the worst part was that after I came too in the village everyone was treating me like they used to when I was a kid." He said clenching his fist but took a deep breath. "But I know they weren't at fault."

"What do you me they weren't at fault?" Kaz asked in confusion.

"What I mean is that someone we thought was dead wasn't and somehow managed to succeed in achieving his goal." Naruto explained and Kaz caught on.

"You mean that Madara guy right." He stated more then asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep he was the one who enslaved my home and turned them to kill me," He said with a sigh. "I managed to escape but not for long, I was caught moments after I fled the village and killed by my own sensei and here I am talking to you about everything," Naruto said with a slight chuckle at the end then looked to Kazuma. "now your turn." He said with a smirk.

Kazuma scratched the back of his head. "Well mine isn't as long as yours," He said crossing his arms. "Let's see I'm a descendent of one of the Warriors of Magi." He said but then stopped at the look on both Naruto's and Kurama's face. "About 1000 years ago a madman named Kafka destroyed the world, and became the new ruler of it, but 14 warriors stood up to him, defeated him and brought peace." He said and Naruto blinked. "Damn so then what happened with you?"

"Well about 20 years ago someone stumbled upon a seal and decided to open it and unleashed the slumbering Esper's, Demi-Gods, Eidolens, or summons as most call them," Kaz said leaning back and laying down on the floor. "And while some were good and wanted to try to coexist with us other's wanted to rule over and enslave us thus began the War of Esper's." Kaz said before looking to Kyra who just nodded and walked over the machine and pulled a lever and a starry sky was shown to them.

"I'm a descendent of one of those warriors, a treasure hunter named Locke to be exact," He said with a chuckle before pointing over to Kyra. "And she is the daughter of Ifrit the "Lord of Inferno's" as he calls himself."

"My father will still kick your ass Kaz." Kyra said with a smirk while Kaz just grumbled.

"Anyways to make a long story short I was born shortly after we went to war, and a second Kafka made an appearance when I turned 14 so me, Kyra and 9 other banned together and fought for years until we made it to the Kafka wannabe kicked their ass and saved the world…just was not expecting for her to pull out a gun and kill me at the last second." Kaz said in shame.

"But yea that's my story-(BULLSHIT!)" Kazuma started but was interrupted by Naruto. "Alright then what do you want to know?" He asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Alright first what are magi, second what are Espers, and third do you have any ninja's?" Naruto asked and Kazuma thought about how to answer.

"In order magi can be similar to your chakra just without the physical aspect; Esper's are pretty much another race of beings that can also be summoned under certain conditions, and I believe so I remember there was mention of a ninja with the warriors of Magi, don't know his name so sorry." He said before Cosmos came back into the room.

"Ok I have everything done so if you four will follow me you four will be reincarnated." She said before turning around and walking back out of the room.

"Well about time she finished." Kurama grumbled as they got up and followed her, he then turned to the others. "So any of you want to change your name or let "fate" decide?" He asked then and he got a shrug from Kyra, a snort from Kurama and ah who knows from Naruto. "Yea same here." He said before they all stopped in front of a swirling portal.

"Well here we are boy's and girl, just step through and you will be reincarnated and lucky you guy's some of the conditions have changed," She said before holding up her hand. "One: You can keep your abilities from your home world but you will have to work to get them back again, Two: Naruto, Kurama sorry to say but I will have to take you're Asura modes but you may keep the Biju mode along with the summoning contract, and Kazuma and Kyra I will have to take away your knowledge of Meteor but you can keep the other high level spells like Ultima and Holy, and your ability to summon espers, and Finally: I should tell you this even though I said the Shinigami is my brother chaos that only applies to some worlds not all as such the one I am sending you four to has a Shinigami but he is not related to me or my brother at all, now any questions no good then have fun." She said before the four even had a moment to speak they were flung into the portal by some force.

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" was what Kazuma said when they got flung and that sums up what they all said.

As Cosmos laughs at the four before the portal closes she turns around and notices a crack and the next sound she herd made her immortal blood run cold.

"Soon…very…soon…heheheHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**So there we go the end of this chapter and next chapter will have them in the Soul Eater world now if some of you didn't realize it or never played the game my OC's are from the Final Fantasy VI world since out of all the Final Fantasy's that's my #1. So as I said in the beginning tell me how bad, ok, or good this chapter is, also another reason it took me awhile is because I had another story Idea for a Percy Jackson and Elder Scrolls Crossover, and maybe a SMT: Persona and Percy Jackson Crossover. Well Review and tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter when I get the time. See yea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven: So here it is the forth chapter in the story after a long ass wait and this is what I got...yea it's sad I know, but it's mostly due to the fact I lost inspiration for this story and was considering on completely re-writing this...another thing I got inspiration for an Elder Scrolls x Percy Jackson fanfic and no I have yet to start the first chapter but that's because I'm trying to set everything up I already have my characters mostly fleshed out I just need to figure out how to start it. Well that's enough up here I'll put the rest at the bottom. Enjoy. **

* * *

Foxes &amp; Angels, Mystic &amp; Snakes

Naruto 3rd POV

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky above him, after blinking a couple of times he got up, looked around and saw that he was on a grassy plain and in the distance he saw what looked like a giant castle with a skull on it in the middle of what looked like a dessert.

"Wonder where we are Kurama…" He said before he realized two things, one his voice sounded a lot higher the usual and two he couldn't see Kurama, Kazuma, or Kyra anywhere.

"Guys!" He yelled looking around before he started running off in a random direction not noticing he was a lot shorter then he should be.

"Kurama! Kazuma! Kyra!" He yelled before he stopped as he saw a kid with spiky red hair talking with some woman. The woman had blonde hair tied back into a pony-tail, green eyes, and a kind smile on her face as she listened to the red headed boy before she looked up and noticed Naruto.

"Ah is that your brother?" She asked and the boy turned around and Naruto saw that he had red eyes too and then Naruto put two and two together and realized that the boy was Kurama.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled before running down towards him and fly tackling him to the ground. "THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND YOU BASTARD!" He yelled before Kurama pushed him off and tackled him. "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED IN LALA LAND YOU IDIOT!" He yelled back at him and trying to strangle him. While the two argued back and forth trading insults the women slowly got annoyed before she got a look in her eyes and took out a book from nowhere.

"ROBIN CHOP!" They both herd before both of them held their head in massive amount of pain from being hit by the women.

"Ow ow ow! That freaking hurt!" Naruto yelled before he saw the look on the lady's face that promised pain if he didn't calm down.

After both Naruto and Kurama's heads stopped hurting Naruto looked to the lady. "Um…sorry about that lady hehehe..." He said chuckling while Kurama gave him an annoyed look before Naruto realized something. "Oh lady I almost forgot who you are?" He asked while Kurama sighed in annoyance.

The lady blinked before chuckling. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Robin Albarn and can I ask what your names are?" She responded.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a grin before pointing to Kurama. "And he's fuzz-butt." He said before Kurama smacked him into the ground. "Idiot." He said under his breath.

"Names Kurama, Kurama Uzumaki." He said and Naruto lifted his head off the ground to give Kurama a WTF look and Kurama responded with a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

"Oh so where are your parent's then?" She asked and Kurama was the one to speak up. "We don't have parent's they died when we were young so we just traveled around and surviving any way we can." He said and Naruto just decided to go with it. 'Who knows maybe we can find an apartment to stay in.' He thought before Robin asked them something that they weren't expecting.

"Well then why not come to my house for a while then, I also have a daughter younger then you two that could use some company other than my husband." She said and both Naruto and Kurama were shocked. First they woke up a lot younger then what they should be in a strange place, then getting a place to stay for free someone say jackpot. "Alright Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, Kurama face palmed, and Robin just laughed at the two boys.

'Why do I get the feeling these two are going to change so much?' Robin thought with a gentle smile before beckoning for the two boys to follow her.

Kazuma 3rd POV

Kazuma woke up face down in dirt, he slowly picked himself up and shook his head. "Ugh…where am I?" He asked looking around to find anything familiar before remembering what the lady said. "Guess this is the new world…" He said looking around and seeing how it's night time before looking up at the moon with a face."…That is one ugly moon…"

"Yea I said the same thing when I woke up." A female voice said and Kazuma turned and saw it was Kyra and true to the goddesses word she was a child, which also meant he was as well. He sighed, "So what should we do? Stay until someone happens along or look around?" He asked and Kyra just gave him a flat look. "Why are you asking me when you're already starting to walk off!" She said and he stopped turned around and shrugging before turning about around and continuing before walking into something.

"Ah what the hell!?" He yelled before looking up and froze. Staring at him and Kyra was a women with light tan skin, blonde hair with two bangs that went past her face and twisted around under her chin, she wore a black sleeveless outfit and no shoes, but what got them was her eyes they reminded them of a snake that was deciding what to do with their catch.

"Well what are two adorable kids doing out so late?" She asked trying to act caring but Kazuma and Kyra saw through her ploy but decided to go along with it for now.

"Sorry Ma'am my brother never pays attention when he has his mind wonder, he can be an idiot at times." Kyra said with a fake smile but Kazuma was wondering how much of that was fake with the insult she threw at him.

"I see well then do you have parents then?" The lady asked and both Kyra and Kazuma shook their heads making the women shake her own head. "Well then why not you two come with me then?" She asked and before either could say anything two large snakes picked them up and followed after the lady shocking the two. "Now tell me what are your names little ones." She commanded more then asked and the two looked at each other before nodding. "I'm Kazuma and she's Kyra. Now who are you?" He said before asking while the women laughed. "My name is Medusa and from now on you live with me got it."

* * *

**Raven: Whelp there you go...go on be honest it was terrible, you wont break my heart. Now anyways on to what I was saying the Fic i'm in the planing stages on is about Zoe Nightshade who ends up in Tamriel during the Oblivion Crisis...or the beginning of it anyways...and I got this Idea from reading a fanfic where Artemis ends up in Skyrim. Now I need help because I can't come up with a name for it if someone wants to help me just send a PM. Thanks again and please Review.  
**


End file.
